


Upwards Spiral

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Steve rogers doesn't throw away all his character development at the end of the movie AU, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Spoilers for Avengers: EndgameSteve has a talk with Thor after the battle is over, about a battle much more internal.





	Upwards Spiral

            To say that Thor was troubled would be an understatement.

            The guy drank his problems without actually getting rid of them, drowning them out temporarily before being faced with them again when the effects wore off, and it was honestly too painful to watch. Steve looked away from where Thor sat with his can and sandwich, willing his ‘Captain America’ voice to stay quiet and not comment on the guy’s physique. It was hard not to at times, and seeing Thor miserable out of his mind while holding a bottle just made his heart sink further.

            Given all that Steve lost, he was suppressed he hadn’t ended up the same way.

            It was easier to ignore when Thor was back in that hamlet of his, ‘New Asgard’ as it was called, but when he came to the compound in the wake of their time-travel theory Steve couldn’t help but notice it.

            “We all deal with trauma in different ways, Natasha,” He told her, “You and I… we keep going. Tony made a family, and well, Thor does that. If we manage this, he’ll come around eventually.”

            But then after the battle with the new Thanos, where Tony lost his arm and Steve his shield, Thor still drank and ate and waited on Earth for someone. Steve wasn’t sure who, but he could hazard a guess, so when he saw Thor in the kitchen at around 2am, staring out the big windows and onto the lawn or into the stars, Steve couldn’t hold himself back from saying something. He walked over, careful to make sure Thor heard his approach, and stood beside the old god.

            “Hello,” Steve said.

            “Oh, hello,” Thor said too, sparing a glance at his team mate, “It’s a fine evening, is it not?”

            “It is. It’s more morning though,” Steve shifted on his feet, resisting the urge to fiddle with his towel. He was on his way to the gym, but taking some time to talk wouldn’t hurt. “What are you doing awake?”

            “I am thinking on what to do next. When we went to the past…” Thor seemed to pause, debating on whether he should tell Steve, “I saw my mother. It was the day she was supposed to die, but I saw her before.”

            “Oh, I’m sorry- “

            Thor waved his arm before Steve could continue, “No, it’s alright. I may not be able to change the past but I can still learn from it. She told me that this whole thing we’re going through, its... intentional. It has to happen.”

            Steve smiled at him, “Well, I’m glad you’re coming to terms with it. This team, its been through a lot, and I don’t know what it would be without you here to have my back.”

            “I am not having your back alone, we all are.” Thor turned to him then, smile big and dopey on his bearded face. “Now come here.”

            Steve didn’t hesitate. As soon as Thor opened his arms to put them around him, he did the same and drew closer, resting his chin on the god’s shoulder. It was hardly a perfect hug, seeing as Thor was both unwashed and still had the beer can in one hand, but when Steve pulled away the grin on the other man’s face was well worth it. He still felt the need to speak up though.

            “Thor, can you promise me something?”

            “It depends on what.”

            “Will you work on cutting back on the alcohol? I’ve lost too many good men to it, who drink it instead of dealing with their problems, and the last thing I want is for you to be the same.”

            Thor didn’t look offended, which Steve was immensely thankful for, and in fact was smiling a little more than before. “My mother said that too,” He said, “So there might be some merit to it.”

            “Yeah maybe,” Steve laughed, then offered, “Do you want to come spar with me?”

            “Of course, but you best be prepared to lose.”

            “Same to you, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smaller piece based on Thor in Endgame while I work on something bigger! I love Thor, even when he's depressed af, and I just want to see him loved ;_;   
> If you enjoyed this, please leave Kudos and bookmarks and comments, because they make my day.


End file.
